guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Drick10
Usertalk This is a courtesy message to remind you about limiting the amount of edits you make to the same page so you do not spam the list. When making small edits can you use the 'Show preview' button and only use the 'Save page' button when you think the results from 'Show preview' are correct. -- Xeon 09:51, 20 January 2007 (CST) :I apologize, i had no idea that my actions would have such a large-scale effect.. sorry =( Drick10 10:00, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::no problem, most new people dont know these things, so when i see it, i just inform them. btw here is another one. ::This is a courtesy message to remind you about signing your comments and indenting on talk pages. Indenting improves readability and is done by adding one or more colons ( : ) at the start of the line. The more you put, the more the text is indented. Always indent one time more than the person you are replying to. You can sign comments by using four tildes ( ~~~~ ) where you want the tag to be placed. -- Xeon 09:58, 20 January 2007 (CST) Log Rather bleak today, made one build Build:W/N Master of Fury and finally put into action my old build Build:A/W Beguiling Assassin but someone apparently had the same idea/stole it away Note to self, never stub your creative ideas. Also, copyright laws ftw. Drick10 10:41, 1 March 2007 (CST) o.O Did you cross out my vote? I hope you realize that's in violation of teh vetting procedure. I don't want to sound bitchy, but don't touch other people's votes. They can do it themselves. -Auron 07:11, 5 March 2007 (CST) :Sincerest Apologies. most of the voters tell me to cross out their votes if "..." changes are made. Drick10 07:14, 5 March 2007 (CST) ::Yeh, I figured that. It honestly doesn't sound that bad for AB (or pve, perhaps, although 10-mana-cost spell spamming would get old fast), so I have no problem wiping clear my vote until further notice. -Auron 07:17, 5 March 2007 (CST) ::It'll be horrible for PvE, honest. the monsters die too fast. Drick10 07:18, 5 March 2007 (CST) :::Also, can you tell me how to edit my sig? =) Drick10 07:19, 5 March 2007 (CST) ::::Yes. What do you want to do? -Auron 07:25, 5 March 2007 (CST) :::::Just wanna add come colour and a avvy Drick10 07:27, 5 March 2007 (CST) ::::::Colors are easier than pics, but neither are especially hard. We'll start with colors :p Go to Preferences and check the Raw Signature box. Then, add Drick10 to the Custom Signature box. It should come out like Drick10 for green, Drick10 for red, etc etc. If you have a nickname (like "Drick" instead of "Drick10"), replace "Drick10" with it between the font codes. -Auron 07:39, 5 March 2007 (CST) How about pics? =)Drick10 07:42, 5 March 2007 (CST) :Do you have the pic already uploaded? If not, do it now. -Auron 07:44, 5 March 2007 (CST) ::Yea, uploaded.. must upload to wiki or any server will do? Drick10 07:47, 5 March 2007 (CST) :::Upload to the Wiki, and post the name here, so I can put it in the "example." That pink is a shade too bright. -Auron 07:48, 5 March 2007 (CST) ::::Whoops. Sorry, i'm rather wiki illiterate.. how do you upload pics? Drick10 07:49, 5 March 2007 (CST) ::::: . That yellow isn't bad. -Auron 07:51, 5 March 2007 (CST) ::::::Yea....except its orange.CIAvvy.jpg Drick10 08:03, 5 March 2007 (CST) :::::::Details, details. Put into your custom sig box after the name. Do you want it to link to anything? Like your talk page or... your user page? -Auron 08:06, 5 March 2007 (CST) Testing Drick10 08:10, 5 March 2007 (CST) :Should be like this [[User:Drick10|Drick10 |My Talk]] 08:11, 5 March 2007 (CST) Drick10 08:11, 5 March 2007 (CST) :There you go. Now all you have to do is redirect your image to your talk page. -Auron 08:12, 5 March 2007 (CST) ::Drick10 08:14, 5 March 2007 (CST) :::I added the redirect for you. Now you're all set. -Auron 08:16, 5 March 2007 (CST) One last question: how do you archive?